Under Tobi's mask
by DarkenedGirL
Summary: Deidara's always wanted to know what was under tobi's mask...


As usual Deidara sat in his room, his hands skillfully molding the clay that lay before them

As usual Deidara sat in his room, his hands skillfully molding the clay that lay before them. Where was his idiot of a partner now? Hm…he was probably sitting downstairs watching TV…"Sempai!" Looking up from his work Deidara sighed seeing that it was Tobi. "What do you want tobi, un?" Deidara was getting annoyed that he couldn't get his clay to mould into anything. His thoughts had been wandering off all day, and every time he would start to mould something it would just end up looking like a mess.

"Itachi-san won't give me the remote!" Tobi was now sitting on the ground, his arms crossed. "He always has the remote, and never gives it to me." If Deidara could see behind tobi's mask, he would have guessed that he was probably pouting. Hm, come to think of it he had never seen what was behind tobi's mask…or how tobi looked like. "Cant he understand that tobi is a good boy?" Tobi had gotten up and made his way over to where Deidara was working. "Sempai! Are you even listening?!" Tobi started to whine. Trying to mould his clay again Deidara looked up at tobi.

"Just tell Itachi that it is your turn to watch TV, un…" Deidara smirked knowing that Itachi would never give tobi the remote, even if it was the idiots turn to watch tv. As long as tobi wasn't near him, Deidara didn't really care if tobi got back the remote or not. It wasn't that he didn't like tobi; it was just that he was annoying and a complete idiot…well most of the time.

"I never thought of that…Thanks sempai!" Tobi was now skipping out of the room…he was probably back to his annoyingly joyful self again.

Deidara turned back to his clay disaster, trying to figure out what to mould it into...but now he couldn't concentrate as well as before. His mind would always wander back to that same question…_what was behind tobi's mask?_

Meanwhile back in the living room, Tobi was nagging Itachi for the remote.

"For the last God damned time tobi, YOUR NOT GETTING THE REMOTE!" Itachi was already pissed off at tobi and couldn't take anymore of his crap.

"But Itachi-san! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi was now standing in front of Itachi, his hands griping on the remote in itachi's hand. Trying to pull the remote out of itachi's grip, Itachi's free hand smacked tobi square in the middle of his mask, sending tobi soaring across the room…his mask in the other direction. Tobi was now against the wall with his face planted into his hands.

"Damn it tobi!" Was all Itachi said as he exited the room. Sitting against the wall tobi started to cry, not because his face hurt like hell, it was because he felt like no one ever wanted to be around him, none the less with him.

"W-why…" was all that tobi could stutter out, before crying again.

Back in deidara's room, Deidara was still having trouble turning his clay into a masterpiece. Closing his eyes, deidara finally stared to mould the clay into something. His hands started to form a head in the clay, then a body, and finally the legs. Opening his eyes deidara almost gasped at the figure he had created.

"what the hell?!" It was a mini replica of tobi, except this tobi was trying to pull his mask off. Why did tobi always have to annoy him? Even if tobi was in a different room, he would always find a way to annoy him. Ugh, deidara couldn't take it anymore, he just had to find out what was under tobi's damn mask. Getting up, deidara walked over to his door, turning the handle deidara stepped out into the hallway. Deidara casually walked down the hallway, gradually coming to a stop when he reached the living room. Huh, tobi's mask? What the hell was it doing on the floor? Deidara bent down and slowly picked up the orange and black mask. As he picked up the mask, deidara noticed tobi leaning against the wall, his head in his hands.

"Tobi, un?" Deidara carefully made his way over to where his partner was. As deidara grew closer to tobi, all he could hear was sobs. "T-Tobi,un? Are you ok?"

Deidara was now sitting beside tobi, feeling guilty that he was the one who was responsible for sending the idiot to get the remote…from Itachi.

"Why, S-Sempai? W-Why do you treat tobi so bad?" As tobi responded to deidara's question, tobi got up letting one of his hands drop, while the other still hid his face. Unable to respond, deidara let his gaze drop to tobi's mask. It had a crack right in the middle of it. What did Itachi do? He should have never sent tobi to get the remote all by himself...well at least not alone, and from of all people Itachi. "Do you really hate me that much…" Deidara tore his gaze away from tobi's mask, looking directly at the figure that stood before him.

"Of course I don't hate you Tobi,un…it's just that you're so damn annoying." Hearing deidara's response tobi made his way back to his room. Opening the door tobi walked in and sat on his bed. "it's just that you're so damn annoying." Deidara's voice echoed through his head. Was that what everyone thought of him? Annoying? Tobi looked over at where deidara was working. He noticed a mini replica of himself…what was it doing? Tobi got up and walked over to the desk, picking up the clay sculpture. It was trying to take its mask off…

Following after tobi, deidara entered the room. He saw his partner standing where he was just working, holding the clay replica of himself in his hands.

"Sempai, is this what you've been wandering about all day?" Tobi turned towards deidara, holding out his hand with the mini replica of him. With his hand still covering his face tobi spoke " Sempai, do you really want to see how I look like…without my mask?" Deidara looked at tobi, unsure of what he should say.

"Um…well…you weren't really supposed to see that, un…" Tobi put his hand down, resting it at his side. Deidara was having second thoughts about seeing what tobi _really_ looked like. What if tobi was ugly? Ugly and annoying? O, God deidara would kill himself if that were to happen. On the other hand what if tobi looked good? Better looking than deidara?

"Sempai…do you really want to see my face…" Tobi's question interrupted deidara's thoughts.

"Um…well…tobi…I have wanted to see what was behind your mask, un…" Deidara looked up. The hand that was hiding tobi's face was slowly, revealing what tobi looked like. That question that had been bothering deidara, was finally being answered. As tobi's hand fell from his face, deidara stepped back. Tobi had light brown hair, a toned face, and his left eye had bandages covering it. But what made deidara step back was tobi's right eye…it was a sharringun. How is that possible? Itachi killed his whole clan, except for his worthless younger brother sasuke. They were the only ones that possessed the sharringun. How could tobi posses it?

"Sempai…is afraid?" Tobi asked as he saw deidara step back. Afraid? Of course he was afraid! He possessed those damn Uchiah eyes…but on the other hand he was worried for tobi. If Itachi were to walk in and see tobi without his mask on…. "T-Tobi you need to put your mask back on. Now." Deidara didn't want to sound mean, he just didn't want his partner to be killed.

"S-Sorry, sempai…im so sorry…" Tobi took the mask out of deidara's hand and looked at it. He sight as he put back on the mask, covering his face once again. Deidara looked at tobi as he put back on his mask.

"Tobi, un…it's not that im afraid...it's just that I don't want to loose you…"

Tobi looked at deidara. Loose him? What was deidara talking about?

"L-Lose tobi? Sempai…what do you mean?" Deidara looked at tobi again, trying to figure out a way to explain to tobi why he didn't want to loose him.

"It's your eye's tobi….you and Itachi posses a very special kind of eyes. Itachi killed off his whole clan with them…if he sea's you without your mask, the possibilities are high that he will…will kill you." His eyes? Special kind of ability? It made perfect sense.

"This will be our secret, un." Deidara stared at tobi, his blue eyes meeting the mask that covered tobi's face. Tobi walked over to his bed and lied down, recalling the event that had happened that day. From being slapped across the room to finding out Itachi would kill him if he knew that tobi possessed the sharringun. "Oh…" Tobi slowly closed his eyes, drifting off into his sleep. He felt someone sit beside him. He heard deidara's soothing voice.

"Don't worry un, I will always protect you." After that it was all a dream.


End file.
